Loving Billy Kaplan
by H-Relics98
Summary: Events that cause Teddy to fall in love with Billy even more. Just small snip its and such. Teddy/Billy, Fluff, Angst, Comfort, Lime.
1. Chick Shit

**Loving Billy Kaplan **

Summery: Small snips and glances into Billy's and Teddy's relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Avengers.

Hello, I hope everyone is having a good day! If not I hope this will cheer you up a bit! First YA fic! I love the comics, very entertaining! Well, I hope everyone enjoys, please review! I need inspiration. lol

Enjoy!

* * *

Chick Shit?

Billy stared intensely at the large, glowing screen in front of him. His legs pulled up close to him, a pillow hugged tight against his chest, chin buried in it, his slender arms wrapped around his shins, keeping the pillow between his body. His black hair falling around his face, hiding his eyes from view of others. His lower lip sucked in and teeth nibbling. Next to him, Kate and Cassie sat close together, silent tear tracks on their cheeks, smiles on their faces and a bowl of chocolate covered popcorn between them, both their legs curled under them as well.

Music blared from the surround sound system in the Avenger Mansion and the large screen flashed bright colors as two figures danced around each other, singing and smiling. Each time the male would start to sing, loud coos echoed from the theater room from Kate and Cassie.

In which those loud cooing noises brought Teddy to wonder to the room, looking for his boyfriend. He was hoping that Cassie and Kate had seen him and could tell him where the dark-haired teen had run off too. He had already asked Eli and Tommy, having no luck he went down stairs, asking any of the Avengers he ran into. Spending the summer at the Avenger Mansion was a dream come true, but being trained was a nightmare. Neither of the Young Avengers had gotten time off from training until today. Teddy had hoped to spend the day with Billy, but the young witch was nowhere to be found.

Upon entering the large, dark room, Teddy was surprised to see three figures sitting on the couch. He recognized Cassie and Kate at the far right and walked over to that side, looking skeptical at the screen as a young Scottish man sang brokenly at a dying red-haired woman.

"Ahem." Teddy cleared his throat.

Cassie and Kate glanced up at Teddy, tears streaming down their faces. Teddy bit back a comment, it was only a movie. There was no need to get so sappy.

"You guys seen Billy?" Teddy asked.

Cassie glared at Teddy and turned her attention back to the movie. Kate nodded and pointed to the other end of the couch. Teddy frowned at her and looked up, suddenly surprised. Billy's front was washed in the blue glow from the TV, his body tense and perfectly still. Teddy looked closer, noting Billy's teary eyes and shook his head. He nodded at Kate in thanks and left the room, a bit dazed. He never thought he'd get ditched for a chick flick.

Around twenty minutes later Kate, Cassie, and Billy emerged from the theater room. The two girls drying their eyes and sighing with wistfulness. Billy held his head down, oddly quiet. Teddy leaned against the hallway wall, waiting for them to come out. He nodded at Kate and Cassie as they went by.

"Have fun?"

Billy jumped and stopped walking, glancing up at Teddy through his hair. Billy's eyes were rimmed a bit red.

"U-uh…" Billy stuttered, frozen in place.

Teddy snorted down his amused laughter. Billy looked adorable standing in front of him. His lower lip sucked in, his eyes full of guilt at being caught. His left arm cross his stomach, hand rubbing his right arm. His shoulders shrugged up, trying to make himself seem smaller, hiding. Billy glanced down at the floor, a faint pink blush on his cheeks.

Teddy chuckled, walked up to Billy, kissed him, and walked away.

* * *

"Argh, seriously, another chick-flick? What the hell is wrong with this place?" Tommy growled, getting up off the couch.

Cassie glared and stuck her tongue out at Tommy's back.

"Whore!"

Tommy flipped her off.

Kate snorted.

"He's right," Eli said, getting up as well, "you guys do watch a lot of movies."

"What's your point?" Kate asked, clicking on the TV.

"That you hog the TV."

"Well, we were here first." Cassie defended.

Eli rolled his eyes.

"You've been here all day."

"Yeah," Cassie rolled _her_ eyes at Eli, "it's called a marathon."

"Of Chick Shit." Tommy muttered.

Cassie made a disgusted sound and threw a pillow at Tommy.

"Then leave!"

"I am!" Tommy snapped and left the room.

Eli shook his head and put a hand on Billy's shoulder, who had remained quiet throughout the confusion.

"Come on Billy. Maybe we can talk Cap into scheduling limits on the TV."

Billy smiled softly and shrugged.

"I'm gunna stay."

Eli started at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Really."

Eli shook his head and left, convinced that Billy was staying for his own death. He pasted Teddy in the doorway.

"Another Chick Flick night, I wouldn't go in there."

"Yeah," Tommy said from the hallway, "More shit."

Teddy chuckled and looked past the doorway, spotting Billy.

"Nah, it won't be so bad."

Eli gave Teddy his 'are you kidding' look. Teddy just chuckled and patted Eli's shoulder, motioning for him to come back in the room and just try to watch the movie. Eli sighed and followed Teddy back in.

"Oh, God! Seriously? Is everyone in this place suicidal?" Tommy asked. Annoyed, the speedster continued on his way, far, far away from the theater room.

Teddy jumped over the couch and landed next to Billy, giving his boyfriend a bright smile. Eli took a seat on the floor, in front of Kate, not wanting to sit next to two girls during a Chick Flick.

"Really? You guys are going to watch it with us?"

"Eh, sure, why not." Teddy shrugged, scooting closer to Billy.

Eli just rolled his eyes.

The screen rolled down, the lights dimmed to darkness, and the movie started…with singing. Both Teddy and Eli suddenly realized what they were in for. Teddy though glanced down at Billy and smiled lovingly at his flushed cheeks, head lowered into his shoulders out of shyness. Teddy nearly cooed and leaned down, blocking Billy from view, trapping him in the corner of the couch, and kissed him tenderly. Billy looked into Teddy's eyes and bit his bottom lip before smiling at Teddy and reaching up for another kiss.

Teddy smirked and curled his arms around Billy, making sure that both of them were going to miss the entire movie. Chick Flicks may be shit, but anything that made Billy act so cute was wonderful. In fact, it was the most wonderful shit Teddy had ever seen.

Tommy sat in the kitchen with a bowl of ice-cream, glaring down the hallway.

"Tommy? Not watching the movie?"

Tommy glared at Captain America, stood, took his ice-cream, and went upstairs to his room, muttering as he went,

"Stupid-fucking-chick shit movies-"

Captain America stared after Tommy; he knew he should have forced them to stop being heroes. Teenage superheroes plus summer training equals...

"Shit."

* * *

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that! Please review! This will be a continuous fic until I get bored with it. lol Each Chapter is a completely different plot and has no relation to the one before unless I state that it is. So look out for reviews!!

H-relics98

* * *


	2. Cookies

**Loving Billy Kaplan **

Summery: Small snips and glances into Billy's and Teddy's relationship.

Hello! Another moment in Teddy and Billy's life. Even though these first couple stories are more about the entire Young Avenger moments. Please Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Cookies_**

"Argh, there is nothing to eat!"

Billy looked up from the small sitting area in the Avenger Mansion Kitchen. Cassie had her head stuck in the refrigerator, complaining for the last half hour about no food being in the Mansion. Which of course was a complete lie, the refrigerator was filled so much Billy thought it would burst.

"Cassie, there's lots of things to eat."

Cassie frowned and closed the Refrigerator door, glaring at Billy.

"We don't have cookies."

Billy blinked.

"Cookies?"

"Yep, cookies. There is not one cookie in this place."

"That would be Tommy's fault. Go take it up with him." Billy stated, looking back down at his book.

Cassie huffed and stocked off. But returned a few minutes later, breaking the silence that Billy wished would stay.

"Tommy's not here. We could make cookies!"

Billy frowned.

"Cap' doesn't allow cookies in the mansion anymore. Or did you forget what happened?"

Someone had made the mistake in letting Tommy know that there were sweets in the house. In return it took four hours of hard core basics to get Tommy to calm down from the sugar rush that he had gotten from eating more than half of the said cookies. After that Captain America banned cookies from the mansion. Dealing with a sugar high speedster was possibly the worst enemy he had ever gone up against.

"No, he doesn't allow people to buy them and bring them in to the mansion. He never said we couldn't make them."

Billy stared at her for a bit before returning to his book once again.

"You are becoming far too much like Kate."

"And you are becoming far too much of a prissy old man. It's just cookies. I'll hide them from Tommy. Really."

Billy sighed and put his book down.

"Ok, fine. Only cause Cap' is away on a mission."

Cassie beamed and jumped around to the seating area and hugged Billy.

"Yes! Will you bake them with me?"

Billy didn't see that he had a choice so he sighed once again and nodded, accepting his doom.

It wasn't long before the two Young Avengers, or rather Billy, were hovering around the Kitchen, mixing, stirring, and measuring. The small blond sat perched on a stool, leaning on the Kitchen island counter, watching Billy stir the batter.

"Billy, that's only ten times, you need to stir it 15, 15 stirs!"

Billy stopped and glared up at Cassie through his bangs.

"I hate you."

"Don't care, 15 times, hurry! Or you will have to start all over. It says continuously."

Billy huffed.

"Cassie!"

The two looked up as Kate came running in.

"Quick, you have to look at this!"

"What?"

"Just come on!"

Cassie smiled and jumped off her stool, giving a quick "I'll be right back," to Billy and then disappearing from the kitchen.

Billy growled and began to stir the cookie batter again, this time with an irritated force. Cassie was the one who wanted cookies, not him, and yet here he was, stuck baking cookies.

It wasn't long before Teddy wandered in, a smile on his face. The tall blond sat down in front of Billy, who was pouring a mixture of flour and cinnamon into the batter.

"Hey."

"Hi." Billy growled.

"Problems?"

"Yes! We're not even supposed to have cookies in the mansion. If I get in trouble for this I will kill her." Billy snapped, pointing the wooden spoon in Cassie's direction, batter flying off and landing on himself and on the counter. Billy sighed in defeat.

Teddy laughed.

"This is not funny."

Teddy continued to laugh.

"Bastard, I hate you."

Billy turned around to the sink and began to wash his arm off, where most of the batter had splattered. Teddy smirked and got up, coming up behind Billy. He slipped his arms around Billy's waist, gaining a yelp from the dark-haired teen.

"You missed some." Teddy murmured in Billy's ear.

* * *

"Kate, what are you showing me? Billy will get mad if I don't go back and help."

"We're almost there really; I just have to remember how to get there."

"What!" Cassie yelped.

"I haven't really worked out my way around the mansion yet. It's a lot bigger than it looks."

Cassie huffed.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want to show me and I can get us there faster. I did use to live here."

"No, it won't be a surprise then! I'll remember, just give me a minute." Kate said, turning her back on Cassie a mischievous smile on her face.

"Argh."

* * *

Billy moaned as Teddy's hands slipped lower, pulling him closer to his body. Cookie batter lay forgotten, drying on the counter, burning cookies in the oven. But not even the burning smell could get Billy to let go of Teddy. Instead he pushed back against his boyfriend, breaking away to gasp for breath.

"You know, Cap' has a rule about making out in the kitchen too."

Teddy smiled and leaned in, reaching for Billy's lips with his own,

"I know."

And Teddy grabbed Billy's hips, yanked him up and sat him on the counter top, pushing all the contents in the way to the floor with a loud crash.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

Kate stopped and looked back at Cassie, only to find empty space.

"Ack! Cassie wait!" Kate ran after her.

Cassie rushed past Eli on the stairs, making him wonder what was going on. He grabbed Kate's arm as she came bumbling down the stairs a few seconds after.

"What's going? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Kate said, "it's called Billy and Teddy."

Eli sighed and decided he did not want to see what was going on. If it had to do with Billy and Teddy then it involved some kind of making out. He had walked in on them enough and he planned on not ever doing it again.

Cassie reached the kitchen quick and nearly belched at the burnt smell coming from the room. She rushed in to see if Billy was alright.

"Ah!"

Kate rushed in not a moment later. She sighed.

Billy and Teddy were going at each other furiously, Billy nearly naked, his shirt off, pants unzipped and hanging low on his hips. Both boys were groping everywhere they could and roughly kissing the other, pulling and nibbling.

"Billy! The cookies!"

Billy and Teddy froze, glancing over at Cassie as she rushed to the oven and yanked it open. Smoke filled the kitchen in seconds, and all four teens ran out coughing.

"Uh, we are dead, Billy."

"We? You were the one who wanted cookies!"

Kate sighed and shot Teddy an apologetic look, mouthing 'I tried' at him. Early that day Teddy had offered Kate thirty dollars if she could get everyone to stay away from the kitchen while he ravished Billy in a 'no make out zone'.

"Well, what are going to tell the Cap'?"

"Tell me what?"

"Fuck…"

* * *

"And what have I told you two?"

Kate and Cassie sighed and scuffled their feet.

"Don't take money Teddy gives you for alone time with Billy."

"Don't bully Billy into doing things for you."

They both mumbled, their cloths dirty and hair astray.

Captain America nodded and glanced at Teddy and Billy, both of whom had traveled rather close to each other.

"You two! Get back to where you were!" he snapped.

Billy and Teddy jumped and backed away from each other, standing on opposite sides of the room.

With Kate and Cassie finished with their lecture, Captain America turned on the two fighting male teens.

"I made it perfectly clear that you two were to not…"

Cassie giggled as the Captain's voice faded, both girls heading upstairs to clean up.

Kate rolled her eyes,

"Geez, he makes me feel like I'm five."

Cassie nodded.

"I can't image what he's going tell Billy and Teddy."

* * *

Teddy sighed as he sat in his room. He was confined there for at least an hour. And he couldn't be in any room that Billy was in for the rest of the night. If he had wanted to be grounded he would have just gone to Billy's parents. He never expected Cap' to treat him like a kid. Teddy realized that being on the team wasn't going to be all that great until they were older. Because Captain America was still seeing them as out of control teens, not teammates.

A tap brought him to look up.

Billy waved at him from outside and Teddy went over, opening his window.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing my boyfriend."

"Billy, if Cap' catches you…"

"What's he going to do? I'm not in a room with you and you are still in your room."

Teddy smiled and leaned out of the window, bringing Billy's lips to his.

"Did I ever tell you that I love when you get mad?"

"Gee, what a great thing to say." Billy rolled his eyes.

Teddy smirked,

"Well, I do, it's sexy."

They smiled and leaned in for another kiss, happy that they can sneak around the Captain's 'orders'.

"Billy! Get inside!"

Or not.

* * *

Review Please!

H-relics98


	3. Brotherly Love

**Loving Billy Kaplan **

Summery: Small snips and glances into Billy's and Teddy's relationship.

Hello! Another small story! Please review, I appreciate it very much.

Enjoy!!

* * *

_**Brotherly Love**_

"Shit!"

A loud crash traveled into the kitchen, followed by voices.

"Ow, damn it that hurt!"

"Uh…"

"What the hell Tommy!"

Teddy rose an eyebrow, deciding if it was a good idea or not to go check on the two arguing twins in the next room.

"Tommy, get off!"

Another crash, louder this time though, and a loud grunt.

"Fuck, chill out."

Teddy frowned at hearing the obvious anger in both of their voices.

"Uh, quit it!"

This time a loud thud echoed up from the hallway. Teddy sighed and stood, putting down the ice cream he was enjoying. He might as well go save his boyfriend from an inevitable fate.

Tommy's and Billy's voices got louder as Teddy headed into the theater room.

"Seriously, Tommy, knock it off!"

"Stop being a dipshit. Give it back."

"No, it's not yours."

"It's not yours either."

"I know, I'm going to give it back to Kate."

Teddy frowned even further, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what Tommy took from Kate.

"Don't do that she'll pissed."

"Well, you should have thought of that before."

There was silence for a bit and then Teddy heard a forced grunt, another thud and Billy's yelp. Teddy picked up his pace and entered the doorway to the theater room.

"Nuh, stop, get…off…"

Teddy froze. Billy lay on his back, arms over his head, back arched and body wiggling around on the floor. Tommy lay on top of him, reaching for whatever Billy was holding (Teddy wasn't quite sure, he was too preoccupied), keeping Billy from getting up and running away.

"Seri…ously…" Billy gritted his teeth and wiggled a bit more, but the only thing that he successfully got to move was his shirt.

Tommy growled at his twin and reached up over Billy's head, the object just within his reach.

"No." Billy grunted and moved his right arm down, holding the (magazine?) from Tommy's reach.

"Billy, just give it up." Tommy grabbed Billy's left wrist and held it above his head, reaching for his twins other arm.

Billy wiggled a bit more, his shirt sliding up even more. He growled again as Tommy held him to the floor.

"Tommy….get…off!"

Teddy stood in the doorway, unable to move. His eyes wide and face flushed. This was perhaps the hottest thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

Billy brought his knee up to push against Tommy's stomach to try and kick his twin off of him. But it only resulted in Tommy towering over him, pushing him down into the floor. Face flushed Billy grunted and wiggled yet again, but it didn't matter. Tommy grabbed the object in Billy's right hand and stood with a victory yell.

"Ha! I…dude, what's wrong?" Tommy spun to run out the door but spotted Teddy instead.

Billy looked where Tommy was staring from the floor, chest heaving for breathe, leaning back on his arms to keep his back off the floor. His hair messed and clothes rumpled and out of place, Billy sat up.

"Teddy?"

Teddy's mind finally seemed to register and kick back to life for he let out a groan and dived toward Billy, pushing the dark-haired male back onto the floor.

Tommy yelped and stepped aside,

"Shit, man! You are messed up."

Billy glared at Tommy for his rudeness but didn't get a chance to say anything as Teddy forced his tongue down Billy's throat. Unexpected Billy let out a muffled yelp and fell back onto the floor, Teddy hovering over him.

Tommy clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, feeling a bit dirty. He never wanted to be part of something that turned Teddy on again.

Glancing at the object in his hands, Tommy shrugged and walked out happy. No harm done, he got what he wanted, Teddy found a new (and bit awkward) fantasy, and Billy was going a through make out session. Best of all, Kate wouldn't ever find out what he took.

So, while helping Billy's boyfriend get turn on, Tommy had to admit, wrestling with his brother wasn't all that bad. After all, he was pretty sure that Billy was the second born, that made him the oldest, by a few seconds. But, still it was worth beating your little brother, even if he felt extremely dirty afterwards.

"Hey, Billy," Teddy's voice floated into the hallway, "what did Tommy take?"

"Tommy!"

Yeah, definitely worth it.

* * *

Another little story done! Lol, just something that popped in my head. Teddy has to have some kind of reaction to Tommy, after all they are twins. even if it isn't official yet, but we all know how it will turn out don't we. lol!

H-Relics98

* * *


	4. Music Torture

**Loving Billy Kaplan **

Summery: Small snips and glances into Billy's and Teddy's relationship.

Hey guys! Another small story. I'm thinking about doing a long story that goes with these small snip-its. But I don't now, just an idea. What do you think? Well, please enjoy this one, there's a small bit of hot action going on, nothing major! lol, You'll have to read my long fics for that stuff. LOL! Anyway, please review and tell me what you guys think!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Music Torture**

Teddy was bored, really, really bored. It was pouring rain out and Captain America had called off all training for the day for god knows what reason. Tommy and managed to drag Eli, Kate, Cassie, and even Vision off to go do something that didn't involve being inside the Avenger Mansion. Though Teddy wasn't really sure how he convinced them to go, it was really dreadful outside. Tommy had tried to talk him into going as well, but Teddy refused, not wanting to risk the weather. Besides, odds were that Billy had declined as well and that meant that it would only be him and Billy in the mansion.

Seeing as that was an hour ago though, Teddy had no idea what possessed him to stay in his room, all he really wanted was to be alone with Billy, without the risk of an interruption. And so the blond ventured from his room and went looking for his boyfriend. He didn't have to look very hard though; a dull bass was thumping against the walls of the hallway and spiked Teddy's curiosity.

He was about to knock, but thought of a different idea and slowly opened the door, a loud guitar blaring as he did so. A deep, husky voice filled his ears and Teddy recognized it as 'La Grunge' by ZZ Top. But Teddy's ears didn't keep him distracted for too long. Billy swayed into his view, shirt off, black jeans riding low and tight on his hips. His hair slightly mussed and feet bare. Billy was smiling, thrusting his hips a bit at the guitar solo that raged on, very loudly. Teddy smirked and slipped inside, he loved when Billy listened to rock and roll. It was bliss.

Teddy came up behind Billy and slipped his hands around his hips, sliding them to Billy's front, pulling the teen flesh against him.

"You do this on purpose, don't you?"

Billy hummed and chuckled, reaching up and sliding a hand into Teddy's hair.

"Only to draw you out."

Teddy leaned down and nuzzled Billy's shoulder before giving him a gentle nibble.

"Well, it worked."

Billy squirmed and twisted around to face Teddy,

"Good."

And Billy rose up on his toes and pressed his lips against Teddy's; Teddy always liked to be taller than he was, especially when they made out. Not that he minded, sometimes though Teddy shifted himself to be a bit too tall. Teddy smiled into the kiss and slipped his tongue inside Billy's mouth, needing more. His hands traveled up to the waistband of Billy's jeans and slipped back down to cup his ass, only this time disappearing under the demine wear. Billy's whimper went straight to his groin and Teddy moaned, pulling Billy even tighter against him. It had been awhile, a very long while. They always got interrupted, always, even when Teddy paid his teammates to keep a look out. This time though, this time it was going to happen and damnit if someone walked in, well too damn bad because they were in the privacy of Billy's room.

Teddy pulled his hands out of Billy's jeans, the dark-haired teen whimpered again. Teddy just chuckled into the heated kiss and gripped Billy's thighs, pulling them up. Billy pulled back and let out a yelp as his legs were pulled from under him, Teddy holding him up off the floor. Teddy smiled and leaned into Billy, his lips brushing his ear,

"Help me out here," he whispered.

Billy groaned as he wrapped his legs around Teddy's waist, it felt good to be so closed to him. With a rough grip on Billy's thighs, Teddy turned around, pressing Billy up against the wall, rocking his hips. Billy groaned again, louder, his neck arching back, exposing his creamy flesh. Teddy watched as Billy's adams apple rippled under his skin. His eyes glossed over with lust and suddenly Teddy was furiously attacking Billy. He bit and sucked under Billy's chin; keep the dark-haired teen's neck arched. His hands let go of Billy's trembling thighs and came around to his front, unbuttoning his jeans and zipping down his fly, determined to get his pants off without pulling away from the wall, which was the only thing that was keeping Billy from sliding down.

Billy panted as Teddy's hands cupped him through his boxers, moaning when Teddy started to gently stroke. Billy's hands found their way to Teddy's thick, blond hair and buried them into it, tugging and pulled Teddy close. He arched his back, pressing his stomach against Teddy's chest and closed his eyes. He moaned again, high, whisper-y, and loud. He didn't have to worry about being quit, no one was home.

He sighed though as Teddy pulled his hand out of his pants, encouraging Billy to wiggle out of them. He did so until they were around his thighs tightly, grunting when Teddy kissed him roughly, banging his head against the wall. Teddy's hands returned to his back, running rough fingers down his spine, dipping into his boxers, tracing the crest of his ass.

There was moment of silence as the song ended and Billy was very aware of Teddy's grunting, his own moaning. They were not going to last very long. As another song blared out, Billy yelped as Teddy rocked his hips with his in rhythm to the guitar and slipped a finger inside of him. Though he wasn't really sure how Teddy was managing that, Billy was still trapped between his boyfriend and the wall, with no space for anything. It was interesting, having a shape-shifter as a boyfriend. They lost themselves in the riving guitar and the heat of passion, becoming immune to anything else around them.

"Hey, Billy-Oh God!"

Except for that.

Billy and Teddy froze, glancing over at Billy's doorway, were Cassie stood eyes wide. Why was she the one that always caught them at the wrong moment? She was the youngest on the team too, hell by the time the summer was over, she wouldn't need to take health class next school year.

"Oh god!" she repeated and then fled, her feet thudding against the floor loudly.

Voices indicated that the others were somewhere near and coming closer to see what had Cassie on the run.

Quickly Billy pushed Teddy off of him, landing on the floor with a yelp.

"What was that? Are you ok?" Kate asked before she even reached the doorway, but the worry in her voice vanished the minute she saw Billy on the floor, trying his best to hastily pull his pants back over his hips, Teddy standing near him, fidgeting with his wrinkled shirt.

"What's going on?" Eli asked, coming to stand next to Kate, his lips thinning to a small thin line.

Kate sighed and turned around to leave, bumping into a confused looking Vision,

"The same thing that is always going on."

Eli huffed and followed her, giving Teddy and Billy an odd look.

Billy sighed and looked up at Teddy from the floor.

"Well, that was a mood killer."

Teddy huffed and helped Billy up.

"Might as well go see if Cassie is ok." He said, grabbing a shirt and leaving Teddy to stand in his boyfriend's room, unsatisfied, annoyed, and still aching…hard.

Tommy peaked his head in after seeing Billy leave the room. One look at Teddy and he sighed, walked up to the blond and patted him on the shoulder, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Tough luck, buddy."

And left.

Teddy decided he hated music; all it brought was torture and not the good kind. He turned off Billy's stereo and turned the light off, walking out of them room, with difficulty.

Yep, he really, really hated music.

Vision stood in the hall, still a bit confused and staring after Teddy's retreating back, what was always going on?

* * *

Well, another one down! I'll update when I get ideas. So, it just depends on how much inspiration I have, but don't fear, I am on a Young Avenger crazy right now. LOL! Though I wish they would hurry up and starting coming out with the second "season". I know they are making the Young Avenger Presents thing, but that's not about what happens next! It's just like long ass side stories of the characters (which still rock by the way. lol!) Anyway, please review and tell me if you liked it or not! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
